vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Ares
Penny Ares was a character in the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries. She made her first appearence in Things We Lost in the Fire, when she arrested Matt for drunk-driving. After the three year time-jump, it's been revealed that Penny was killed at some point presumably by Stefan Salvatore, which is the main reason why Matt agreed to work with Rayna in order to bring him down. It is revealed that she got engaged to Matt Donovan shortly before her death. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Things We Lost in the Fire, Penny appears and pulls Matt over for drunk driving despite him arguing that he is a fellow officer. After the scene, it is revealed that she arrested Matt and got him sent to jail. Soon, she informs Matt that he is relieved of his crime. After Matt refused to go and decided to wait it out, Penny discusses the death of Matt's class, stating she feels sorry for what had happened and would be devastated if the same incident happens to her. She then showed Matt a bag full of weapons, asking Matt what they found in his truck. In Postcards from the Edge, Matt is still in his cell while Penny studies the weapons they found last night. Matt evidently lied to her and claimed that the weapons they found originally came from zombie apocalypse survivalist, in which she believed. She releases Matt and told him to cheer up because a friend of hers, named Doug, got a call from the Mystic Falls city planning office to reclaim his house. Penny believes that this is a sign of support for Mystic Falls, however, Matt asked suspiciously which street Doug lives on. It is revealed that Penny did not believe anything Matt said as she followed the latter into a house in Mystic Falls. She asks Matt what he is doing as a vampire appears before them. Matt shoots the vampire and told Penny that if she's coming to Mystic Falls, she better bring some wooden bullets with her. In the woods, Matt and Penny are sitting on his truck, drinking. Shocked by the existence of vampires, Penny asks Matt if there are more things he should tell her. Matt tells her that one is enough. Penny then claims he is different from what she thought he would be, describing him as cute, a little damaged in a sweet way, and insanely brave. In I Would for You, Penny is seen assisting Matt with killing vampires in Mystic Falls. However, after she witnesses Matt choose to side with Damon Salvatore against Rayna Cruz, a fellow vampire hunter, she then accuses him of the state Mystic Falls is in and leaves Matt mad at him. While she doesn't make a physical appearance in Days of Future Past, it's been revealed that Penny has been killed by Stefan Salvatore at some point during the three-year time jump. Matt approaches her grave in tears and says that he finally made Stefan pay for his actions. In Kill 'Em All, it is shown in a flash back that she got engaged to Matt Donovan shortly before her death. It is also revealed that Matt accidentally killed Penny due to Stefan's involvement with her death. It is said that Penny's death was covered up as a fatal car accident. Personality Overall, not much is known about Penny's persona, however, she is depicted as a strict and law-abiding young woman. As a police officer, she always try to maintain people on following the rules, even if their standard is higher than or equal to her, as shown with Matt Donovan. However, despite this, she feels compassion to other people and their misfortunes, showing concern to Matt's attitude and feelings after discovering his class's demise in the past. Physical Appearance Penny is portrayed as a beautiful woman in her 20s with medium-length, dark brown hair, often tied in a ponytail and emerald eyes. She is also described as cute, but also a very formidable young cop. Relationships *Matt and Penny (Friends/Allies) *Penny and Rayna (Former Allies) Trivia *Her casting call describes her as a "cute" but "formidable" young cop who isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty when it comes to the supernatural. *The sides for her character reveal her to be a cop who catches Matt drunk driving and finds out he has vampire killing weapons in his truck. Appearances Season Seven *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Flashback) Gallery 711-078-Matt-Penny.jpg 711-080-Penny.jpg 711-100-Penny.jpg 712-011-Penny.jpg 712-013-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-014-Penny.jpg 712-065-Penny.jpg 712-126-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-127-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-129-Matt-Penny.jpg 712-130-Matt-Penny.jpg 715-006-Penny.jpg 715-008-Penny.jpg 715-009-Matt-Penny.jpg 715-022-Penny.jpg 715-025-Penny.jpg 715-058-Penny.jpg 715-059-Matt-Penny.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Diaries Characters